


Fear {EYELESS JACK x Reader}

by thallas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eyeless Jack - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Fanfiction, eyeless jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas





	1. Chapter 1

"Do I scare you?" he asked, tracing the scalpel lightly across my neck. 

"You don't." I whispered. 

He chuckled, "But I should."


	2. Introduction, Characters, and Playlist

Introduction:  
In which the reader is a high school student having some health issues with delusions and hallucinations to where she gets assigned a mentor. 

This book contains violence (murder, fighting, etc.), strong language (ie: fuck, shit, asshole, etc.), and mature, fantasy themes (Crime, murder, etc.). These should be all the warnings to this book, if not I will put a warning on each separate chapter. This book contains mature themes, if you cannot handle things such as these (crime, swearing, violence, etc.) then I suggest you do not read this book.

Please, refrain from leaving rude comments on this book, for as I'm working very hard on it. Some subjects may be strong and hard to handle. What I do not consider rude is if you're laughing at something I put in there to be funny. Or if you're making a joke about a phrase that was in the chapter or what a character said.

Disclaimer: I wrote this book for fun, and for your interest. This book is original from my own thought process.

Book Cast:  
You (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n): A freshman in high school. Interests: sports, softball, Mathematics, English. You will be introduced in the 1st chapter, using the first person perspective. First Person Perspective Means: Using 'I, me or my.'

Jack Nichols: Alias: Eyeless Jack; A senior in high school. Interests: medical majors, health, human anatomy. In school, Jack plays baseball. Eyeless Jack is somewhat introduced in the 3rd chapter. Jack Nichols will be introduced in the 4th chapter. 

 

Playlist:   
Dev- Monster

Melanie Martinez: Tag, you're it.-

Tyler Joseph: Clear-

Tyler Joseph: Blasphemy-

Twenty-One Pilots: Message Man-

Passenger: Let Her Go-

Starset: My Demons-

Get Scared: God Damn Liar-

Get Scared: Sarcasm-

Get Scared: Cynical Skin-

My Chemical Romance: Blood-

My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words-

Famous Last Words: The Judged-

Famous Last Words: The Show Must Go On-

Three Days Grace: Animal I have Become-

Three Days Grace: Chalk Outline-

Hollywood Undead: Riot-

Hollywood Undead: Dark Places-

Set It Off: Hush, Hush-

 

Your Author,

Abby Lee

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter One

"So, yesterday we learned about the product of the sun and difference of two quantities. This resulting product is referred to as the difference of two squares." 

I sighed, looking over at the clock.

2:52 P.M.

"Today we'll be using that to break down and solve polynomials; binomials, trinomials and degrees. We'll explore different degrees such as constants, linears, quadratics, cubics, quartics, and quintics." 

All I heard was the sound of the clock ticking until she asked a question. 

"Looking at this problem; Number 20: (16a squared minus 121b squared). Can that be reduced down more?"

"Yes." I answered, "16 and 121 are both perfect squares. 16 to 4 and 121 to 11." 

"What would our answer be?" 

"It would be (4a - 11b)*(4a + 11b)." I answered, yet again bored talking about something I learned a while back.

"Correct. Very good, (Y/n)." 

It wasn't like I was trying to be a smart ass all of the time. People asked for answers and that's what I gave them. 

The bell rang and I quickly got up, rushing to my locker to grab my softball bag. 

"Hey, (Y/n)!" One of the kids from my algebra class called, "Why don't you tell us what the square root of 625 is?" 

"25." I stated, nonchalantly. 

I knew what they were doing. They wanted to catch me off guard. Seeing what I knew when I wasn't in the classroom. 

I brushed them off, running to the locker room to change into my practice clothes. 

We did warm-ups, worked on situations, and did some sliding. 

It wasn't the first day of school, but it sure felt never-ending. 

We were called to play our positions, when something caught my eye. I play left field, which means I'm closest to the forest. 

Something shining quickly moved through a specific spot in the forest, drawing my attention. 

"(L/n), come on! Watch out! Hey, get the ball! Watch out, (Y/n)!" I heard various yells as my attention was stuck to the forest. 

I felt something hard hit my bare head, and I collapsed, barely getting time to see the shining moved closer to the edge of the forest line. My head felt hot as I held it. 

I cried out in pain, feeling myself start to lose consciousness.  I kept my eyes open for as long as I could, seeing a flash of blue, and then some of my teammates and coaches running to me. 

I felt myself get lifted up. The person started walking as I saw the same flash of blue from before, inside the forest. 

I closed my eyes, the world going dark as I was brought into the school.  

-   -   -

"She might have a bad concussion." The school's athletic trainer told the coaches, "She won't be playing for at least a week or two, give or take. She might be seriously hurt. Call her parents to come get her, she needs to be taken to somewhere where more professionals can look at her injury." 

My eyes slowly and tiredly opened. I saw the trainer, Alex. He kneeled down by my side, once he saw I was awake. 

"Does anything hurt?" 

What a stupid question. 

"Yes. My head, it hurts so bad." 

He gently helped me sit up and grabbed me some painkillers with a bottle of water. 

"Here." He stated, "Take some of these and I'm sure you'll feel better soon. Your parents are going to be here soon and hopefully can take you to a professional." 

"Thanks, Alex."

\- - -

On the ride to the doctor's office, all I could think about was what I'd seen in the forest. My memory was hazy, but I remember what I had seen. 

Something shining silver and a blue mask.


	4. Chapter Two

A blue mask. A blue mask.  A blue mask. 

Why couldn't I get that out of my head?

The morning after my little incident, I couldn't really remember anything that happened. All I remember is a blue mask.

They found out I had a concussion, which made me feel brain dead. I couldn't think straight anymore. They encouraged me to go on walks, yet not go to school. 

It was later in the night, not during school and not during practice. So I did decide to go on a walk. It'd be good for me to get out a bit.

The road was down one of my friend's houses, it was one of the only roads I know well enough to find myself walking down. 

"(Y/n)!" I turned to see one of my teammates calling out to me, "What a surprise!" 

"Oh hey, Kenzy." I said, "What's up?" 

"How's your head? Did they find out the damage?" She asked.

I grimaced, "Not good. I feel brain dead. I have a really bad concussion." 

"Are you going to be able to finish the season?" She frowned, and I probably wouldn't be able to.

All I remember is, when I was distracted and the ball hit me, it was the worst pain I'd felt in my life. But the doctors didn't tell me I couldn't play once I felt better.

"The doctors told me to stay at home, but that I could go to school when I felt better. They didn't say anything about not playing though." I grinned, technically, they didn't say anything about it. 

"Don't you have to get cleared first?" She asked, worriedly.

I shrugged, "They didn't tell me anything, so I don't have to do anything. Softball is my favorite sport, so I'm going to play it." 

"I can't wait to see you there then!" The older girl exclaimed.

I nodded, smiling brightly at the dark, curly-haired girl. Her highlighted hair seemed to bounced as we waved each other goodbye and then parted ways. While waving, my smile started to fade, feeling a headache start to form. I pressed my hand against my temple, faintly able to feel that. 

My body started swaying, my legs not able to hold my weight anymore. I took another glance around, looking around for someone to help me. 

A flash of blue and my body falling was too quick for me to comprehend. My vision blurred and blacked out at times. I writhed in pain, throwing my head back in the cement. 

The edges of my vision turned black as a saw something else creep into my line of visions. A tall man, with no face. I tried to scream, but all that came out were gurgles as my throat betrayed me. 

I closed my eyes harshly, and then forced them open again. He was closer this time, seemingly looking down at me. His tendrils writhed as they came closer to me. Before they touched me, his head snapped towards the forest and I lamely followed his gaze. My body seized again, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I jerked and tensed. 

I blacked out for a second, before it was finally over. I panicked when I first blanked and tensed but then really what was happening. I just had a seizure.


	5. Chapter Three

"Delusions? Seizures?!"

A voice shrieked, "You're saying, our daughter has been having delusions since what? When did it start?" The shouting from my mother made me flinch as the doctor tried to calm her down.

"We can't tell, but we know it started young. Please, calm down, ma'am." The doctor replied anxiously.

"Why is she having them?" She wailed, "What is causing my beautiful daughter to be messed up?"

Not going to lie, that hurt a little bit. The 'messed up' part.

"Mom," I drew out in a parched voice, "Stop harassing the doctor. He's trying to tell you- ah, crap." I broke out in a violent cough from not getting enough fluids. My mom immediately ordered the doctor to get me a water. One he left, she sat down on the hospital bed with me.

She looked at me worriedly, biting her bottom lip harshly. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just- I'm just frustrated because we could have done something about this sooner." she sighed, " We could have prevented this if we found out what you had. I don't even know if we could fix this anymore."

Her eyes started tearing up, "I don't know if we can make you normal anymore, we've caused you so many problems. I just want you to live a normal life." 

I cleared my throat before speaking, calculating my words very clearly. "Mom, calm down. I'm starting to think you care more than me. I'm sure they can get a medicine to alleviate the seizures. And the delusions aren't really a problem, I'll know what's real and what's not."

She hugged me, "I'm so sorry. I wish I was there more, to see, to just been able to help. We could've solved this problem sooner." 

"I've got it under control. I'm not going to let something this small change my life." I stopped for a second, thinking of what to say to mollify her. "I don't let anything stop me. You know that."

Those were my words to live by.

I don't let anything stop me.

The doctor finally walked in as my mom and I sat in silence. It was deafening. I gladly took the water and felt relief ensue my dry, burning throat. Eventually, the silence was broken with a question. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, warmly.

I looked up at him, and smiled a bit, "I feel fine."

He nodded, taking in this information. "Good. I have some news for your condition, there's a few ways we can stop it or at least deter it for a while. We can contact an old patient if you would like, they went through the same thing. The delusions and seizures, I mean." 

I thought about it for a minute. I mean, it could help me a lot. 

My mother answered before I could, "Yes. Absolutely, well take as much help as we can."

"Mom," I stopped her, "I'll be fine."

"No." she snapped, glaring at me. I flinched in surprise, she never acts like this. Especially when I make my own decisions.

"It's going to cost a lot of money!" I argued.

"I don't care," she argued back, "I'M going to do what I think is best for you."

I stayed silent, looking away and out the window. My heart rate accelerated from what I saw in the dark. It was back.

"Do you see that?" I whispered, barely aloud.

I was ignored as my mom talked to the doctor about my condition. "Do you see that?!" I cried louder, as it crept closer, holding a tendril out to the window. Static grew inside of my vision as well as my hearing. My mom stared out the glass, confused, "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

I felt my eyes water in fear. I couldn't take my eyes away from it. I was scared beyond anything I have ever seen before. I felt my lungs struggle to get air, forcing my body to hyperventilate. 

"No, no." I choked up, "He's coming. Mom, oh my god, Mom, _he's_ coming!"

My wailing only grew louder, as did the static invading my brain. I could barely hear anything. I didn't feel or see the doctor coming over to me, asking me what was wrong. All I could do was stare out that stupid, clear piece of glass. I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of my body tensing and seizing. I started coughing harshly, hurting my throat. It felt as if my entire body was on fire.

The blank face tilted, seemingly glaring at me through the window of protection.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as loud as I could, to make my message clear. Tendrils slithered around the window as if it were hair blowing in the wind. My mind grew more and more hazy as the static tore my mind apart. Now, it was all I could see.Then just black. I was gone. Lost.

 

_It was silent, he wasn't here anymore. I broke down crying, holding myself on the cold, cement floor of what you could barely call a basement. It was so disgusting and inhumane down here. The tears that slid down my cheeks the only source of warmth and drink that I could get. My side burned with pure fire and hatred._

_I remember it clearly, I was screaming for him to stop, and to leave me alone. But he ignored all of my protests to get what he wanted. Food. That's all I was to him. A five-course meal. He was waiting to torture me more; he knew what I was feeling._

_He told me the pain I felt was pleasurable for him. I entertained him, fueled him._

_**"You light me up inside."** He chuckled, **"Your fear brings me joy. Your creation is soon to be destroyed, but I will enjoy you for as long as your body preserves itself."**_

_He lifted up his mask to show me his horrid, sharp-teethed grin. A grin that showed too many teeth with too little humor._

_**"And then I'm going to eat you."** _

_Of course he couldn't wait until that day, and took one of them._

 

 

I jolted awake, breathing hard. There was light murmuring until one of them noticed I was awake.

"She's awake," I recognized my mother's small voice. 

It was all a dream.

At least that's what I told myself.


	6. Chapter Four

A few days passed and it seemed like seeing it would be a never-ending cycle. I hadn't seen it since that night, but I knew I would see it again soon. The doctor had contacted the person who could help me said yes. Today would be the day that the 'other' patient who dealt with this would be coming in. I was extremely nervous. And so, I waited. And waited. And waited. But they never came. 

I scoffed to myself in the lonely room. They said yes, but never showed. What kind of an asshole does that? It gave me false hope of being helped. That's when I realized how dire this situation. I understand why my mom was freaking out. I might never be the same again. I might be stuck in a delusion forever. What if I saw something and killed myself? What if I never 'snapped out' of it? Tears silently cascaded down my cheeks as I thought about the reality of this. What if this never went away? 

As my tears slowly dried, the doctor came in looking apologetic. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm so sorry that he didn't come in. But I found a solution. I can get you a mentor, how would you like that?"

"Why wouldn't he come in?" I asked, almost heart-broken from something so little, "Why would he say yes to helping me, but then not show up? Did I do something wrong? Why do I have to go through this?" 

"I- I don't know." He stated truthfully. 

"I'm so young," I cried, "What if I die, what if something I see makes me panic or have a heart attack, or– or even kill myself? Knowing that he could help me, kills me inside. Why doesn't he want to help me?" 

The doctor did his best to mollify me, and it obviously worked as my sobs died down. 

"I'm going to assign you a mentor." He declared, clearly stating the words. "I have an idea of who I want to help you." 

I nodded, starting to think about what my mentor might look like. "T-thank you." I sniffled, as my tears began to abate. The doctor, whose name I learn was Dr. Adler. He told me a lot about himself, Which I found really nice. I learned that he was 28 about to turn 29, he was a natural brunette, he had nice tan skin, he always wanted to be a doctor and his second major was in psychology. He told me to just call him by his first name, Beckett. 

He left to make a call to my new mentor. A short while after, he came back smiling, "He said he's on his way now." 

"R-right now?" I exclaimed. "Isn't it pretty late for him to come here now?" 

He nodded, "Yes, but he's willing to make sacrifices like that to help others. He wants to help you." 

It wasn't long before the doctor left again to go get him. I suddenly felt nervous. I heard a knock on the room door and I panicked. I sat up, placing my feet on the cold floor.

"Um, c-come in." I said hesitantly.

A male who looked to be around 19 came inside the room, closing the door behind him quietly. When he turned to look at me, he gave me a small, nervous smile. It was cute, he in general was really REALLY cute. As much as he was hot, I wouldn't mind him being my mentor as long as he was nice, now. 

"Hello." His smile grew into a welcoming one, "I assume you're (Y/n), correct?" 

I gingerly smile back, "That's me." 

"I'm your new mentor. Jack Nichols." He gave me a once-over. "I'll be sticking with you until you decide or the doctor decides you don't need me anymore." 

I frowned, "Do you really think we'll just 'not need you' anymore?" 

"No. But I know that you'll get better eventually, and I'm glad I'll be there to see it. I can't wait to get to know you."

Jack seemed like a more quiet, kind of 'all about education' person. 

"Where do you go to school? Is it around this area?" he asked me. 

"Yeah, it's around here. I go to TC." I replied, "How about you? You seem like you'd probably be in college, I'm assuming?"

"Actually, yes but no. I'm still in high school, but I have been taking AP classes and college courses already." he answered, "I go to SPASH, just a couple towns from TC. But I'm going to be talking to your mom soon about an idea I have." 

"What about your college courses?" I worried, "Aren't those going to be even further away?" 

"Yes, but my idea would be a solution to that." he stated nonchalantly, looking away.

I took the chance to really get a good look at him: he had auburn-brown hair, a fair tan colored skin tone, dark clothes, black vans, and something I noticed the minute he walked in were those beautiful baby blue eyes. When he looked back over, I caught myself staring into them. Apparently, he noticed this too. 

"S-sorry," I stuttered. I pushed myself off the hospital bed and walked closer to him, just looking into the pools of ocean that were his eyes. "I just can't help but notice how beautiful your eyes are."

He loomed over me, exceedingly taller than I am. If I had to take a guess, I would say he's about 6'0 or taller. But definitely at least 6'0.

"Thank you," he responded, chuckling slightly. "But I would say yours are are more unique and beautiful. The (e/c) color absolutely accents your (h/c) colored hair and marvelous porcelain skin." 

I blushed and avoided what he'd said, mostly. "Thank you! But I don't see anything special about them." 

We gazed into each other's eyes for a second before I broke the silence, "Why did you come so late?" 

"Do you know what me being your mentor means?" he ignored my question momentarily. 

"Not really other than for the fact you help me." I shrugged.

He laughed lightly, "Yes, that too, but I also have to spend every second with you. I'll be staying with you through the night, in case your delusions cause sleep paralysis or cause you to do something you'd regret." 

He explained that him being my mentor meant he'd be with me all the time.


End file.
